1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of wheelchairs. More particularly, the invention pertains to a universal foot tray for wheelchairs.
2. Description of Related Art
As of 1993, there were 35 million people in nursing homes worldwide. In 2004, there were approximately 1.5 million people in nursing homes in the US. Many of these people have mobility issues, and require the use of a wheelchair.
Conventional wheelchairs include two foot pedals that can be flipped to the side when not in use. An example of a wheelchair 1 with prior art foot pedals 2 is shown in FIG. 1. The wheelchair 1 includes a seat 3, a back 4 and side panels 13. The wheelchair 1 also includes an armrest 5 and an arm 6. It includes two wheels 7 with hand rims 8, as well as smaller wheels or casters 9. A cross brace 10 is the mechanism that collapses the chair 1 and a brake or wheel lock 12 permits the user to lock the wheelchair 1 in place. A push handle or hand grip 14 permits another person to push the wheelchair 1. Front rigging 11 connects the foot plate 2 to the rest of the wheelchair 1. The foot pedals 2 are also removable from the wheelchair 1.
Pedals 2 for wheelchairs come in “left foot” pedals and “right foot” pedals, as well as elevating pedals (the pedals 2 in FIG. 1 are examples of elevating pedals 2 with calf rests 16). While foot pedals 2 can be useful, they are not useful for everyone at all times, and often they are removed. Sometimes, something is needed to assist, or to keep the feet safe, during transport. Unfortunately, when the foot pedals 2 are flipped up, the user of the wheelchair 1 can not access the brake 12 or the hand rim 8 anymore. In designs where the pedals are flipped out when not in use, the rods stick out causing problems.
In addition, since the foot pedals 2 are removable, they can get misplaced, and are heavy to remove and reinstall. One reason to remove the foot pedals 2 is to allow the user to maintain leg strength and mobility. Each foot pedal 2 is approximately six pounds, and there are at least three different manufacturers of foot pedals. If pedals 2 are removed and left on the floor, they become a tripping hazard. In a nursing home, the pedals 2 are put in storage, creating a huge pile of assorted styles of pedals 2. Different wheelchairs 1 have different spacings of pins. If foot pedals 2 are not used, some people fatigue from holding their feet up during transport. If their feet fall to the floor, there is a serious potential for harm.
Foot pedals 2 are also dangerous when they are in place. If someone is confused, and stands up with the standard foot pedals 2 on the wheelchair 1, the person and the wheelchair 1 are thrown forward. The person is then on the floor, with the wheelchair 1 on top of them. With elevating foot pedals, if the pedals 2 are released and swung to the side of the wheelchair 1, the lifting rods 15 can tear the skin of a bystander's leg. With the foot pedal 2 swung to the side, not only is the brake 12 inoperable, but the self propulsion wheel 8 on the wheelchair 1 is also blocked.
There is a need in the art for a universal foot tray that is easily installed on any design of wheelchair and can be stored on the wheelchair when not in use.